Vampire Secret (Re-made)
by CrazyNekoGirl101
Summary: Summary:There is a world where vampires and humans live together. Vampire students go to vampire schools and humans go to normal human schools. These vampires doesn't die when they touch sun. There are three types of vampires that exists in this world: Normal Vampires, Rare Vampires and PureBloods. btw. this is a story that i've published but i forgot the password :/
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Secret

Hey people some of might have read Vampire secret before by Animexfreak101, well that person is me... IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! T^T Gomenasai~

some of you might have already noticed but i fogot my password on my other account an i have been tying to get it back but i couldn't so i decided to make another account so here i am...oh and i've changed some stuff to make the story better and edited it :P

Okay so this was the first chapter i put up before i lost my password... and yes i will be continuing my story if get heaps of reviews again! XD Oh and i will be starting from chapter one and this won't be an introduction i'm just gonna write the summary of the story and of course chapter 1!

Raika: So good to be back! missed you all XD

Amu: Yay you're finally back

Ikuto: :3 konichiwa

Raika: NEKO-CHAN! :3 yess i am now obsessed with nekos :3 Anyway on with the story!

AmuxIkuto: Raika doesn't own anything!

* * *

Summary:There is a world where vampires and humans live together. Vampire students go to vampire schools and humans go to normal human schools. These vampires doesn't die when they touch sun. There are three types of vampires that exists in this world:

Normal Vampires: Vampires that can easily co-exist with humans and live normally like a human but they still drink blood to survive and go to vampire schools

Rare Vampires: There are only 5 rare vampires at a time, if one dies another one is born. Rare vampires also live like a human but they live like royalty through out their life.

PureBloods Vampires: These type of vampires are ultra rare because there is only 2 PureBloods that lives at a time, they are a boy and a girl, the girl has a lock shaped like a four leaf clover and thee boy has a matching key and normally destined for each other... but once they have find out about each other and decides to be together for the rest of their lives then the key and the lock disappears and then it will appear on two new born vampires.

Vampire Secret Ch1: New student

oooOOO Normal POV OOOooo

Beep-beep-beep-beeep-bee 'crash'  
Abubblegum pink haired teen mentally groaned as she threw her blood red colored alarm clock to the wall.  
"Well thats the fifth one this week." The girl sighed and got up, change her clothes, bushed her hair, fixed her hair and then she went downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast.

There she found her mother sipping her half blood cofee and the teen then sat down.  
"Hey um, mum i thew my alrm clock on the wall again" The teen said  
"You know Amu, you need to get rid of that habit of yours" Midori said  
"Uhh... why eactly?" Amu replied  
"Oh yeah i forgot to tell you!' Midori exclaimed  
"Forgot what exactly?" Amu wondered  
"Your dad and I talked and decided to transfer you to a boarding school!" Midori explained  
"WHAT!? I thought dad said no boarding school like FOREVER!" Amu shouted  
"Oh well... By the way you're going to Seiyo Vampire Academy!" midori said excitedly  
"Umm... yay?" Amu said

~~~~~Time Skip A Week Later~~~~~~

"Yo Ikuto, I heard we're getting a new dorm mate and a new student in our class." Yoru said to his sexy and has midnight blue haired cousin Ikuto, which is me.  
"Yeah, I know." I replied boredly  
"Sorry to interrupt your chat but we need to get to class,or else we'll be late." My buddy Nagihiko said to us.  
"dude you do know that you're a vampire and vampires have an ability to run reaalllyy fast right?"  
I replied while rolling my eyes  
" Yeah Yeah, watever I just don't wanna get late on our fist day you know." Nagihiko said ,I sighed so Yoru and I got up and went to class just in time that our teacher arrived ,Nikaidou Yukari (Yes, they got married).We sat down on our seats and waited until our teacher get ready for class.  
"Now everyone, as you may know we are having a new student. Please come in."As she gestured her hand to the door. The door opened and revealed a pink haired girl with honey golden orbs,with a hour glass body shape. Every one in class,except me, mouths hang open .

oooOOO Amu's Pov OOOooo

"Please, come in." the teacher said as I opened the door and walked in class, everyone in class, except a midnight blue haired teen with his foots on his table that is, has their mouth open I mean I can't blame them I am a PureBloodI have the body and the looks sooo I don't blame them :P'  
"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said while keeping a poker face at me  
"Yo, the names Hinamori Amu." I said with a bored expression.  
Then some random guy said "Hot&Spicy!"  
Oh…no… not that again I just want to be a normal living vampire that goes to this school, but nooo since i'm a pure- "Quiet down class!" My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher " you may sit down next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Tsukiyomi put your hand up."  
A blue haired teen that I saw earlier put his hand up and I walked to the table that was empty next to the window and sat down.  
Mmm… I guess this won't be so bad after al-"Hey wanna hang out after school today? "My thoughts were cut off by a blue headed freak.  
"Really?!" I asked cheerfully man I think I'm going to puke  
"Yep" blue headed freak said while popping the `p' sound. Man I swear the guys behind us were watching us "Aww… that's so sweet, why don't you shove that annoying face of yours up your ass?" I said oh so innocently, and turned back to the board.

oooOOO Ikuto's Pov OOOooo  
As Amu sat next to me and I made my move first "Hey wanna hang out after school today?" I asked her using my seductive voice  
"Really?!" She asked Cheer fully, Man she's so easy to get,  
I smirked and said "Yep" while popping the `p' sound. I can see my gang looking behind us  
"Aww… that's so sweet, why don't you shove that annoying smirk and face of yours up your ass? She replied innocently and turned back to the board.  
Did she just reject me? THE Tsukiyomi got rejected by a girl? I then heard chuckling behind me and turned around there I saw my gang laughing at me? Their leader?  
" Ha Ha Ha laugh all you want, but I will make amu mine and you might not know it could increes my popularity in this school as having her as my girl friend." I said as I smirked

* * *

Raika: Done!

Ikuto: Hey Amu wanna make out?

Amu:umm no

Raika: Uhhh…. Random much?, annyways I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

AmuxIkuto: Yep we are XD 

Raika: Anyway i wont be updating in like a week just to see if i get at least one review and i will keep doing it for every chapter

Amu & Ikuto:YEAH! Raika doesn't own anything!

Raika: PLZZ review tnx :D PLZ PLZ PLZ ^.^

R&R! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Secret Ch 2

Hey guys here's chapter two!

Chapter 2 – HE'S MY DORM MATE?!

* * *

_" Ha Ha Ha laugh all you want, but I will make amu mine and you might not know it could increase my popularity in this school as having her as my girlfriend." I said as I smirked__End of Flashback_

* * *

oooOOO Amu's Pov OOOooo

`Rrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg'

Ahhh… Finally schools finished for today! I can't wait to see who my dorm mates are! Mmmm…. I do hope that I wont be on the same dorm as that blood sucking play boy. I think I should go to the office to get my key and dorm number. I sighed as I walked through the hall way and also daydreaming about what will happen for the next few days… then suddenly I bumped into something or more like _someone  
_  
"Owww…. Gomenasai I wasn't look-" I looked up and saw "Tsu-Tsu-Tsukiyomi I-I-Ikuto?!" I shouted.

"Yes? Amu-_koi_?" he said while emphasizing the `koi` part

"You know what, I take back what I said you BAKA!" I shouted." And don't call me Amu-koi!" I swear everyone was looking at us as I stomped away and before you  
know it you're at the front of the school office.

"Hi,how may I help you?" one of the ladies said

"Oh hi,I'm one of the new students, Hinamori Amu, and I would like to get my dorm key and number please." I asked

"Ahh..yes, please wait for a moment." She said as she lent for ten seconds and came back again and gave me a hot-pink key with the number on the i'm tired I need to have a rest soon.

So i looked for my dorm room and it said the number on it, well this must be it as I opened the door with my when the door opened the door the place were HUGE for a

dorm that is then I noticed that my bags were already at the living room, I looked around and

open one of the doors ,then there was a double sized bed with dark blue covers on them with white walls and black carpet,This room is pretty messy there is clothes

everywhere, then I decided to look at the other rooms when someone tapped my shoulder, I stood there frozen on my spot until a husky voice said "Amu?"

I turned around and saw TSUKIYOMI IKUTO right there standing on front of me!

oooOOO Ikuto's POV OOOooo

Here I am standing in front of my gang's door and when I opened it I immediately sweat drop ,the gang was doing their own thing, Nagihiko is listening to his Ipod Kairi reading a book, Kukai and Yoru just talking about random stuff.I mean you don't really expect that from THE most popular boys in the school 'sigh` im going back to my dorm.

I got to my dorm and noticed that the door was already unlocked. Mmm…my new dorm mate must be here then. I opened the door and there were two bags, a hot pink and the other one was red.  
I just shrugged and walked to my room but there was a pink haired girl standing on my room, wait I know who that is "Amu?" I said as she turned around with a shocked face.

"EHH….. wh-what a-are y-y-you d-doing here?!" Man I swear I'm going to be deaf with all the shouting.

"Well Amu-koi, looks like we're dorm mates." I said as I smirk

"NNNOOOOOO!" she _again_ shouted

"Jeez…Can you please stop screaming I think I'm going deaf."

"Awww….. I'm sorry, does your ear hurt?" she said

"Uh…huh..." I nodded

"Well, No one freakin' cares" she said with the same tone and just walked away while leaving me standing there like a dumb founded idiot.  
I quickly snapped off and went inside my room and called my gang.

oooOOO Amu's POV OOOooo

I walked away and looked for other rooms and found only one other it had red walls white carpet, a computer desk with a chair and a double size bed with hot pink covers. Mmm… weird this is what I wanted it to be… MOM! She probably suggested it to be like this! MOM thank you -thank you- thank you! I shouted in my thoughts and unpacked my stuff.

* * *

Raika : hehe thanks for the reviews! Oh and someone asked if i could make a remake of "The new Hinamori Amu" well... i might if i can but i'm probably gonna publish it like when this story is nearly ending so i don't get mixed up with the two plots and stuff so yeah.

AmuxIkuto: Raika wants to say thanks for your reviews and please keep reading her stories!

Raika: Hai! I don't own anything. PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire secrets Ch 3**

Ok i forgot to update and yes utau and a lot of other characters will pop up cause this is the third chapter -.-  
and don't worry i'll update like every two weeks or something and hopefully you guys will like it.

* * *

****  
oooOOO Amu's POV OOooo

I finished unpacking my stuff and heeded to the kitchen cause I was a bit hungry,when I got there I opened the fridge and found bottles of pure blood and took one and sat down and started to drink.  
I was half way done when someone at the door knocked I put down my drink and quickly opened the door and revealed :three boys and four girls, I think some of them were in my class.

"Ahh…. Yes?" I asked

"Yo,Hinamori!" one with the chestnut hair colour said.

"What do you need?" I again asked

"I'm sorry but is Tsukiyomi Ikuto there?" said the green hair dude with glasses ,well at least his nice.

"Uhh… yeah I think his inside his room." I replied and let them come in and they walked to Ikuto's room. When they got inside his room I went back to the kitchen,grabbed my drink and went to my room.

I closed the door and opened my laptop and went to , I haven't been here for a while and started reading 'Vampire's Secrets' **(** **AN:LOL my story :D)** then I noticed one of the songs that are my favorite was in it and started singing.

Yuuki no Uta (lyrics I don't own :P)

lalala uta wo utaou

kao age kokoro no mama

utaou

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai

yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinjiru no saho n ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo

ganbatte nori koe yo

watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so

lalala uta wo utaou

kao age kokoro no mama

utaou

I finished singing and opened my eyes and saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirking and the people from before were on the front of my door.

"We-we-were y-you g-guys s-s-standing th-there the who-whole t-time?" I said while stuttering, curse you stuttering!

"Yes, yes we were" said the boy with long and what I mean by long I mean waist length purple hair.

"Hinamori, you have an amazing voice!" the chestnut hair boy said well more like shouted

"Uhh… thanks? I guess" man! Why do I forget to close my door?

"Anyway Amu, these are my gang and their friends, please introduce your selves." Ikuto said

"Yo! I'm Souma kukai!"

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko "

"I'm Nagihiko's twin sister"

"Mashiro Rima"

"Hoshina Utau"

"Tsukiyomi Yoru Ikuto's cousin."

"I'm Yuiki Yaya, "

"Sanjo Kairi,also normal vampire."

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto,I'm a rare Vampire just to let you know." Well I guess its my turn

"Hinamori Amu. i'm not gonna brag or anything like what Tsukiyomi said but i also am a rare vampire my self"

"That's AWESOME! 4 rare vampires in the school!" Kukai exclaimed'

"_Four _rare vampires?who's the other two?"

"Oh Utau and I are rare vampires." Said kukai

"Yeah amazingly enough this red head his a rare vampire" Utau said while rolling her eyes

"Yeah,four _rare_ vampires." I sad while scratching the back of my head  
more like 3 rare vampires

The day night went quick as they all went back to their own rooms.

"Well looks like i got new friends..."

* * *

Raika: see other girls did pop up and they will have more lines than introducing them selves.

amu & ikuto : animexfreak doesn't own any of us!

Raika: guys read and review!

R&R!


End file.
